


Laughter is the best medicine

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	Laughter is the best medicine

****  


Dean can’t help but grin as they follow Dad back out to the car, the stale smell of popcorn clinging to his t-shirt. He’s elated, caught up in the ride as he pictures it over and over; probably the coolest thing he’s ever seen.

  
 _Batman_.  


He doesn’t even care that Sammy’s holding his hand in the parking lot, he’s had that much of a good time, and he figures for tonight, even though it’s against his general rules, it’s ok.

  


He climbs into the back seat, pulling Sammy up beside him. It’s an automatic gesture, grab Sammy, buckle him in, lock the door – Dean knows the drill. He checks the belt twice though, ‘cause Sammy is even more wiggly at six than he was at four.

  


The low growl of the engine fires to life and Dean beams up at Dad, his sparkling eyes catching Dad’s in the rearview mirror. “So? What did ya think, dude?” Dad asks, and he’s smiling, too.

  


“Awesome,” Dean breathes. “Hey, Dad?”

  


“Yeah?”

  


“You’re, like …” _Batman,_ he wants to say, but he hesitates. Dean bites his lip, throwing a sideways glance at Sammy. Sammy is snuggled up against him, still as a bump on a log, but that doesn’t mean he’s not listening. Sammy hears _everything_. Dean switches tactics. “I like the Batmobile, it was the coolest.”

  


Dad’s grin is bright in the mirror and he nods in agreement. “Me too.”

  


Dean runs a hand lovingly across the leather of the back seat. “ _Our_ car is just as cool as the Batmobile.” he whispers.

  


Dad laughs and turns his eyes to the road, steering carefully. “One day, you’ll even get to drive her.” He puts on a mock serious face and adds, “If you’re good.”

  


Dean’s grin spreads ear to ear. First Batman, now this – this is the coolest night of his life.

  


~*~

  


 Dean can’t have been asleep for more than an hour, swear, when little hands creep up the side of his mattress to clutch frantically at his t-shirt, tugging like they want to physically pull him out of bed.

  


Dean comes awake instantly, his eyes flashing around the room for any sign of danger. Finding nothing apparent, he sighs and rolls his legs over the edge of the bed, grabs the squirming bundle and pulls him up.

  


“What is it, Sammy?” Dean is startled to see that there are bright tears gleaming in Sammy’s eyes. He focuses more closely, needing to know what the problem is. “Hey, Sammy, what’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

  


“N … no,” Sammy gulps, “but he’s gonna _get_ me!”

  


Dean tenses instantly. He grabs Sammy and hauls him in close against his chest, using the hug to shield the way his eyes search the room, the floor, the window, the ceiling. “Who’s gonna get you, Sammy?” Dean asks, trying to keep his voice level and calm even as his blood begins to pound.

  


“The … th …” Sammy trembles in Dean’s arms, close to full sobs. “The _Joker._ ” He whispers, terror evident in his voice.

  


Dean almost laughs, he’s so relieved, but obviously Sammy’s upset, so he tries to hold it in. “Hey, look at me,” he says, prying Sammy loose and looking him in the eyes. “The Joker can’t get you. He’s not real. Besides, even if he was, Dad could beat him. Dad’s like Batman.”

  


Sammy’s sniffles are slowing and his eyes widen in wonder. “Really?”

  


Dean smiles, for once relieved to be telling Sammy the absolute truth. He knows Sammy will believe him if it’s true. “Really. Just like Batman. Plus, I’ve got you, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you, ok?”

  


Sammy sniffs, but that smile is creeping out like the first rays of sunlight after a rain storm, and he nods. “You mean it?” his hazel eyes are hopeful.

  


“Hey – _do I look like I’m joking_?” Dean asks.

  


Sammy’s face falls, but only for a second, and then, much to Dean’s relief, he giggles and punches his brother hard in the ribs.

  


“Ow, hey!” Dean protests.

  


“That’s not funny, Dean!” Sammy retorts, but he’s laughing, and all the tears are gone.

  


Sammy’s laugh is probably the coolest sound ever, and as Dean sends him scampering back to bed, he thinks that maybe not even Batman can compete with that.

  



End file.
